


Southern Loop

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Phillip Island mini fic in which Marc is drunk and Jorge is...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Southern Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Random. Just needed a little break tbh! Hope you like it and please, please let me know :) ♥
> 
> Much ♥, and I will hopefully be able to answer everything in the morning!

_And there it is again._ He was fairly sure by now that he wasn’t hallucinating. _Someone is genuinely knocking on my door at 3am. And is probably wrong, and drunk._ He growled slightly in irritation at the ceiling before throwing back the covers and making it half way across the room to the door, and then froze as he heard the voice. _What the fuck._

_“JORRRRGE.”_

_Please be fucking kidding._

_“JORRGGE open the doooooorrrrr….pllleasseeee…..”_

He stood there, listening to the faint giggle and hiccup, and then sighed to himself. _Could be worse though, right? Could be Italian. Of the non-Andrea variety._ “What do you want…”

_“Knew you were awake. Answer the dooorrrr….”_

“It’s 3am Marc, what the fuck do you want?”

_“HA you ARE awake. OPEN THE DOOR! PARTY.”_

“No, I’m not partying, I’m sleeping.”

_“Why you so far away.”_

“Because I’m in the middle of the room.”

_“SO OUT OF BED, HA. COME TO THE DOOR.”_

“Stop fucking yelling!”

 _“Pff says YOU.”_ Hiccup. _“Jejejeje.”_

 _Cheeky bastard._ “Marc, seriously…I’m not partying. Go and party with your brother-“

 _“Want to party with you. DON’T WORRY. I’ll wait.”_ There was the very definite sound of a Marc Marquez colliding with and then sliding down the door, before it ended in a dull thud and satisfied sigh as he hit the floor and stayed there, propped up. Jorge bit his lip. _“GOOD CARPET. COME AND SEE.”_

 _Ok well I either leave him there, yelling and keeping me and everyone in the fucking state of Victoria awake, or I let him in._ He cringed through another yelled _Jorge!!!_ before finally walking over to the door and pulling it open with a sigh, immediately regretting the lack of warning he’d given as Marc yelped and fell back into the room, champagne glugging out slightly onto his chest from the bottle he was clutching and sending his eyes even more round and horrified as he looked down to check the damage, pointing the finger back upwards in a frown. “URGH! WET! WHY YOU WET ME!”

 _Oh Jesus._ “I didn’t ‘wet you’, you dick. You spilled champagne on yourself. Come on, get up.” He extended his hand down for Marc to grab, the younger rider needing 3 tries before he managed it, and then hauled him in, essentially more like dragging a reluctant dog on a strong lead, until the reigning World Champion was splayed on the rug next to the bed, beaming at the sky and nodding. “Dry here.”

“Yes. It’s dry here.” _Fucking Jesus. Go the fuck ‘home’._ “Where’s everyone else, Marc?”

“Eh?”

“Where is everyone _else._ ”

“Oh.” Hiccup. “Putrajaya.”

“Nope. Try again.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“YES!”

“No. Not yet. We’re still in Australia. Where the fuck are they. Why are you alone-“

“GOOD QUESTIONS.” He nodded to himself and pulled himself upright-ish again, sat on the floor leaning on the bed. “WELL.” Cough. “I don’t know where they are. And I don’t know why I’m alone but HOW SHIT IS IT.”

“What?” He leant forward slightly, frowning and mood having changed a bit, before biting his lip to stop a giggle as his rival tipped the champagne bottle again and 93% missed. And didn’t notice.

“Lonellyyyyyy….”

_Ok so code red._

“Tired of being so lonellyyyyyy-“

“Shhh.”

“Boo.” He pouted and whacked the bottle down again before folding his arms and then yawning, looking back up at Jorge as though remembering he was there and then suddenly holding up a room key, in two halves. _Ah ok so that explains some things._

“Reception will help-“

“They told me NO. They said NO MARC MARQUEZ, LEAVE THIS PLACE!”

 _So biblical._ “Ok…”

“So I left and I got in the lift and I went somewhere else where there was a mad German woman and she was even worse so I thought FUCK. WHO CAN HELP.”

“And you chose me.” He gave up slightly on the complete horror, opening the door having been game over in reality, and ended up sat next to him on the floor, suddenly realising that boxer shorts were the only clothes he was wearing as Marc turned to him, looked at his chest, and then solemnly nodded. 

“I did. And GREAT IDEA.” The younger rider pulled at his t shirt, getting a bit tangled and some not-so-promising noises groaning from a couple of seams, before he threw it at the back of the now-closed door and nodded again, satisfied. “Wet gone.”

“Yes, the wet is gone.” _Help._

“Hmm.” The Honda rider smiled and nodded again, eyes closing and head leaning back, leaving his neck for Jorge to admire and deny. “Dry is better. Not in the bed. In the bed, wetter is better.” Hiccup. “Jejejejejejeje.”

He tried to frown again, and tried to just generally hold onto the annoyance at having been woken up by a regressing rival rider, before finding a giggle start to bubble up and eventually giving in to it, that making Marc giggle more and ending up with the Mallorcan taking the bottle of champagne and a sip. _Can’t beat them, join them._

“Sorry.”

“What for this time?”

“OOHHHH!” The Cervera native’s eyes went round again as he grinned back at him. “FUCK YOU!”

“Shhh?!” Jorge winced slightly, the yelling even more impressive at short range, before feeling his breath catch slightly as Marc’s hand blindly wrapped round his on the neck of the bottle, pulling it back for himself. _Oh God._

“Where did you put my shirt?”

“You took it off.”

“Did you throw it away?”

“No..?”

“You sold it?!”

“No, I didn’t fucking sell it!” He pointed at the little heap on the floor near the door. “You took it off and threw it. About 30 seconds ago-”

“Oh! Pff. Well that was stupid.”

“I agree-”

“COLD.” He announced that full volume again before handing Jorge the champagne and levering himself to his feet, swaying a second before the Mallorcan obviously expected him to go over for the shirt; instead turning round and climbing onto the bed. “Thank you.“

“What are you doing-“

“Saying thank you for the warm.” Another iridescent smile. “THANK YOU GIORGIO.”

“Ok, do NOT call me that-“

“Hey was a good way-“

“No, don’t call me that. Secondly-“ He stopped as he tried to grab Marc and pull him off the bed again, ending up stood staring in frustration at the ceiling as the younger rider batted his attempts away and laughed to himself, starting to get under the covers, and then counted to ten in his head to calm down, opening his eyes again to see Marc fully tucked in and grinning. _Oh fucking Jesus._ “You can’t sleep here.”

“Two person bed.” The reigning world champion pointed to himself and then Jorge. “TWO PEOPLE. Woooo-“

“Marc, _SHHHH!!_ ” Another sigh, but another slight giggle. _Jesus._ “You’re seriously going to sleep.” _Because that’s weird but then tomorrow it could be hilarious._

“Yeah why no.” Yawn. “S’ok I don’t mind. I like boys.”

 _WHAT._ He felt his mouth drop open and mouth go dry as he stared a few seconds, Marc sighing to himself, eyes now shut, and then shrugging.

“Don’t tell people though. Shhhh big secret. ‘kay?”

 _You’re actually fucking serious._ His heart was now almost making a real dash for freedom, hammering away at the escape route with fast progress. _Oh my GOD-_

“Hey Lorenzo! Get in the bed!”

 _No fucking way._ “Marc, you’re seriously telling me you’re gay-“

“DON’T TELL ANYONE. SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

 _Should have recorded this. So much blackmail and so little time._ “I’m not going to tell anyone-”

“Good. Because Emilio said MARC! DO NOT SAY IT! EVEN IF YOU THINK YES! DO NOT TELL HIM!”

 _Ok what?_ “Hmm?” He leant forward, trying to hear it better on the run through and everything suddenly feeling like slow motion, and then froze again, at a complete loss.

“He said LORENZO MAY BE GAY but SHH, Marc! SHHH!!! Too complicated.”

“I may be gay-” _Too complicated-_

“Maybe you are and maybe then I say ‘OK so awesome we know now LET’S FUCK. YES?!”

“NO and SHHHHH!!!!!” _Jesus Christ on a bike._ “Marc seriously, you have to-“ He got cut off as the younger rider snaked out his arm and grabbed his hand, still going _sssh_ and Marc still the loudest, and then yelped himself as he ended up next to him, on the duvet rather than under it, and the younger rider beamed at him.

“Better. Sleeeeeep. Please.” Closed eyes. “Where are you.” He whacked out his arm again, loud slap echoing through the room as it made contact with Jorge, and then opened his eyes with an ‘eek’ and another grin. “OOPS. SORRY.” And then tried again, gentler, and pulled him down face-to-face, the Mallorcan lost for words and almost completely paralysed. _Fucking hell._ “Better. Yeah?”

 _Yes but admitting it feels like suicide._ He stared at him a couple of seconds across the pillow, peaceful or mostly but faint hiccups still there, before watching as he opened his eyes again, mood a little more serious, and just smiled at him. No yelling or yawning or hiccupping, just a smile. _Wow._

“Sleep. Let’s sleep and deal with this tomorrow. GOOD RACE by the way. WOW. Sorry as well but you know, had to try.” Another nod. “Stop talking and go to sleep, Giorgio.” Another giggle from Jorge, before another breath got held as Marc’s hand reached out again, blind with closed eyes, and poked him in the chest and the cheek to check where he was, before pulling him even further in and trying to pull the covers over him, now extremely close. “Sleep yeah.”

 _Sleep?! Yeah sure, when you’re just HERE-_ He managed to calm his breath again with some serious effort, getting more and more sure Marc was asleep and wondering what the fuck to do about it, before the younger rider suddenly moved again, pulling himself in and fitting his head under Jorge’s chin, a faint kiss pressed against his chest and words just about an intelligible murmur.

“Sorry Emilio. Night, _Giorgio_.”


	2. Siberia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened. Will only be one more chapter I think, or two. Not many corner names at PI ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and for reading and everything! <3

_This is going to be so awkward when we wake up._ He tried, again, to move even slightly away before giving in to the hands wrapped round him and snuggling down. _Could be worse. Will be awkward. But also bliss. Obviously not because I-_

*

_OH MY GOD I THINK I DIED._ The younger rider seemed to skip groggy and head straight for death-warmed-up, groaning slightly before remotely conscious and trying to move before it hit. _OH GOD. And I’m not ALONE._

*

_He’s awake._ Jorge winced to himself at the groan from his rival and tried to keep pretending to be asleep, having been doing and enjoying that almost too much for a while. _He’s awake and my boxer shorts are very awake but then so are his. And wow your shampoo smells good._

*

_I might be sick._ He tried to move again before clenching his jaw shut and groaning through it again, stomach with a definite plan and brain losing the fight. _Don’t be sick on the other person, don’t be sick on the other person, don’t be sick-_ He gave up on the mantra and suddenly hauled himself up and out the bed, diving for the bathroom and extra movement making it even more urgent, before finally looking down into the toilet and succumbing. _Oh God. But I wasn’t sick on-_

*

_Urgh._ The Mallorcan pulled a pillow over his face to try and blot it out before giving up and sighing, sitting up against the headboard and stretching slightly, faint bathroom noise unpleasant but not completely horrific. _And you still don’t know it’s me, I'm guessing._

*

_Ok I’ve been in here too long. Way too long._ He checked his face again, not good but at least in one piece, and gargled some of the mouthwash on the side before taking a deep breath and staring himself down. _We can do this. We’re Marc Marquez. She will be grossed out but also maybe leave quicker so I don’t have to deal with even more awkward._ He nodded at that, sounding reasonable enough, before turning back to the door and hovering his hand over the handle.

*

_He’s got to come out soon. Surely._ He giggled softly at the choice of words before taking a deep breath as the door handle to the bathroom twitched, getting ready and almost physically bracing himself. _Here we go._

*

_Here we go. Here we go and I bet she’s…_ He opened the door, face trying its best impression of healthy and glowing, before stopping dead in his tracks and feeling his mouth drop open and blood run cold. _Oh my fucking God you have got to be kidding-_

*

“Hey.” _He is surprised._ “Morning…”

*

_Oh my God._ He was aware his face was more guppy than human, flailing around for anything to say or do to either make him remember or let him magic the situation away, before swallowing, hard, at the look on Jorge’s face and trying to pull himself together, silence already eternal. _You actually look a bit concerned._ “H-hey…”

*

_He doesn’t remember._ “You don’t remember.” He cringed again slightly as Marc shook his head, and then felt himself flush at the _did we?_ asked in hand gestures. “God no. No! I mean…sorry. No, we didn’t. You turned up drunk, I tried to get rid of you, you wouldn’t shut up so I let you in. You spilled champagne on your shirt, took it off, and got in bed.” _And told me you were gay and maybe have feelings for me and also snuggled with me. Intimately. All night._

“Oh.” _Oh my FUCK. Why did I-_ “Wh-why didn’t y-you throw me-“

“You went to sleep curled up with me. Couldn’t really do much about it. Don’t worry though, it wasn’t horrible.” He dared to let that hang in the air for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows as Marc seemed to have another little fit, no idea where that need to keep the little flame burning had come from. _Don’t don’t don’t-_ “Feel better?”

“Yes thanks.”

“Leaving now?”

_Surprised I’m still here._ “Y-yeah I guess-“

“Stay if you want. I don’t mind. Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I mean…” _I mean WHAT._ He located his t shirt on the floor and picked it up, suddenly conscious of the state of himself; ruffled bed hair, dead face and only clothed to the waist, and went even redder; awkward factor hitting 99. _Jesus._ “I mean…you know…”

“Um…I really don’t…”

“Don’t want to be rude.” That, coupled with the genuine tone, sent Jorge back into a sudden fit of giggles at the sentiment delivered much too late, leaving another awkward few seconds of eye contact in its wake as they measured each other up.

“Sorry.”

The younger rider stared a few more seconds as he got himself under control again before finally getting the joke and grinning self-consciously, no eye contact and small cough to go with it. “Ah, yeah. Was it bad?”

“Quite.”

“Sorry…” _Urgh why. Why why-_

“It’s ok.” _Pause for effect and 3, 2, 1…_ “Didn’t know you were gay?”

The look of pure horror on his face could have been displayed in the Prado. _Oh my God what the fuck did I say or do and how could I have been so-_ “Ok I’m going.” He almost sprinted to the door, silence roaring at him from the bed, before pausing as his name echoed over to him, instinct to stop overriding the need to bury his hand in the sand. _Fuck. Don’t say anything-_

“Don’t you want to know?”

“Know what?” He asked the door, facing away from the Yamaha rider, and took another breath, glad for the feeling of privacy turned round despite it being a lie. “Know-“

“The answer to your question? Well, kind of question.”

“Question.” _Oh God._ “Yeah of course, um…please..?” _God why did I say please._

_Wow you sound good saying ‘please’._ “Yes. I am.” He left that as it was, Marc starting to turn round again, before the Mallorcan coughed slightly and nodded to himself. “See you in a couple of days then-“

_Ok yes fuck it, see you in a couple of days and let’s never talk about this again._ “Ok BYE THEN.” 

And gone.

_What fucking question did I ask. What fucking question did I ask-_ It took until landing in KL for the possibility to suddenly hit him, yelping to himself and then going bright red as other memories started to come back. _Sweet Jesus you’re gay and you KNOW. And you seemed like maybe-_


	3. Lukey Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much <3 we're now set in Sepang...
> 
> Not going to say anything else other than the protagonists are who they are. Ok? ♥

Thursday Night

 _The irony of this is so massive._ He took another deep breath, aware it was absolutely fucking stupid, before something seemed to galvanize him again and he lifted his hand to knock.

_“Hello…”_

“It’s me.”

*

Thursday Morning

Marc: Hey. Sorry I just got what you meant. Seriously?! I guess you won’t tell anyone what I told you then :P

Jorge: Hi. No!

Marc: No?

Jorge: Sorry was in the lift with Vale 

Jorge: Yes seriously and no I won’t tell anyone

Marc: Ok good. Sorry

Jorge: Why are you sorry?

Marc: Message seemed a bit ‘fuck off’

Jorge: Should I text like a girl instead? Xxxx

Marc: Pff sexist

Jorge: Joke and you know it

Marc: That does worry me

Jorge: Joking? Well I’m not. I am gay though. And nothing happened, don’t worry.

Marc: Ok. Same. And sorry I barged in

Jorge: Screencap ;)

Jorge: Don’t worry. See you later :)

*

Thursday Evening

“It’s me.”

_“Hello, me. Bit busy right now-“_

“I can imagine. Were you ready?”

_“We’ve been ready since Laguna, this is-“_

“Good. Alright, then. Have fun…”

_“Thanks, I will, I’m sure.”_

“Is he alright?”

_“Who?”_

“Marc…” _Obvious._

_Weird. “Oh, yeah. Not so bad.”_

*

Thursday Night

 _Not so bad. So why are you here._ He opened the door, stepping back immediately knowing he had to get into the room quick, and then stood there staring at the younger rider, looking smaller than before blinking at him. “Hi.”

“H-hi.”

“Ok?”

He locked eyes with him, flicker of something as he tried to not, and then shook his head and swallowed, Jorge already across the room and pulling him into a hug before the word came out. “N-no.” _Well this wasn’t the plan._ That made him bite his lip slightly and sob in a half-laugh, half-cry that Jorge squeezed him for, slightly.

“What…”

 _Just…_ “Just thinking.”

“Thinking?”

“Thinking ‘this wasn’t the plan’. Because there was no plan-”

The Mallorcan caught onto the irony and nodded, hands squeezing him again slightly, before shutting his eyes and trying to shut his mind down as Marc’s lips were suddenly on his, hands going through his hair, and then snapped and dug his fingers into the Honda rider’s back, opening his mouth to let him in and groaning slightly as their crotches came into contact, careening back into the wall and grunting as the younger man nipped his neck and then tried to talk. “Is this ok-“

“I don’t want to take advantage-“

“It’s not because I’m upset it’s because I don’t care anymore-“

“Then ok.” He braced himself as Marc jumped up and wound his legs round his waist, kiss stealing their breath, and walked them back over to the bed before they managed to collapse on it in a tangle, shirts already half gone and it suddenly hitting them both, pausing to lock eyes and both stoned on it. _Jesus just look at you._

“This doesn’t mean I’m going to help you-“

“Don’t you dare.”

*

Friday Morning

Hector: Ok I’m worried. Seen him anywhere?

Jorge: You mean this guy: _media content in this message_

Hector: Jesus was he drunk?

Jorge: No, he’s in my bed by sober choice and I’m not kicking him out

Hector: Fuck.

Jorge: Yup ;)

Hector: Urgh stop

Jorge: Gayist

Hector: Homophobe is the word :P and no I’m not

Hector: Do not let ANYONE see you

Jorge: Shit I was planning a press conference

Hector: He needs to be down for breakfast in 40 minutes

Jorge: Ok mum

Hector: Jorge…

Jorge: What? :D

Hector: Take it seriously

Jorge: Oh I take it very seriously. Wall champion baby ;)

Jorge: He cracked and look what I won: _Media content in this message_

Hector: Don’t fuck around with him

Jorge: Too late ;)

Jorge: Was a joke on the word ‘fuck’

Jorge: I’m not the one fucking around with him

Hector: I fucking know

Hector: Was it bad?

Jorge: What?

Hector: Last night

Jorge: The sex was great

Jorge: And we rebuilt the wall, don’t worry. ;) 

*

Thursday Night

 _God, God. God I needed this._ He sank back into the pillow, both of them now naked, and smiled faintly to himself as Jorge’s mouth kissed down his neck, letting his fingers wander through his hair and finally starting to feel a few of the clouds leave as the mouth nipped him, letting his hand run down the Yamaha rider’s back and cup his ass, fingernails digging in and pulling them together, both grunting as they came back mouth to mouth, and then smiled into the kiss as Jorge’s hand cupped his cheek, kiss gentler, before the older rider pulled away to get eye contact and felt himself get half lost again at the expression on Marc’s face. _Wow._ “You sure-“

The Honda rider wound his arm round his neck and pulled him back into another kiss, nodding and suddenly slightly emotional again, trying to hold it in, and then just let it go as Jorge moved off him, pulling him onto his side so he was facing him, and gentle fingers traced down his ribs, voice quiet in his ear as he responded to Marc’s slight confusion. “There’s no rush.”

“I promise I’ll be bulletproof again tomorrow-“

“I promise you’ll need to be.”

“What are we doing-“

“Don’t know.”

The words came out in between kisses, slower and more about exploring than taking, before the older rider finally opened his eyes again to find Marc already staring at him, short breath at the realisation. _Wow, again. Just wow._

“You know I didn’t plan-“

“I know.”

“You know I wanted him to win.”

“I know.”

“And you don’t have a problem with-“

“Who do you want to win now-“

“You.”

“Why.”

“Because you’ve been a dick but you’ve never-“

“Ok.”

“That’s it? Just-“

“Yeah, ‘just.’” He smiled at him slightly, eyes wandering over his face, before locking eyes with him again and watching them turn black as his fingers traced around his hip and traced his crack, teasing. “Just-“

“Just fffkkk mmmmm-“

Another kiss, and another smile.

“What?”

“Just. Fuck. Me.” 

_Smiling again already._ “No problem.” He pinned him down again, kisses wet and sloppy, before trailing saliva down his front and teasing over his stomach, then lubing his fingers and watching as Marc relaxed into the pillow again, little noises as he opened him up making him almost ache for it, before the Repsol rider was nodding and nibbling his lip and gasping as he pushed inside, ending up forehead to forehead and letting themselves get used to it for a few seconds. _Has anything ever been this good-_ “Move.”

He did, hips rolling them gently together and apart, Marc’s neck tensing and fingernails digging in again to pull them together, before something seemed to just suddenly click and they both groaned, thrusts deeper and rhythm found, rocking the bed against the wall until the noise of the younger rider was drowning it out, almost mewling at him as he wrapped his fingers around his cock between them, aware he wasn’t going to last much longer either, and felt Marc tense and groan, muscles pulling him over just after and leaving them in a panting heap, pressure suddenly gone. _Just wow._

“Wow.”

 _Read my mind. Now you’re going to get up and leave-_ He lost that thought as Marc’s lips found his again, side by side again and gently communicative, and then fought hard against a shiver of panic as he automatically reached back to turn off the light, the Honda rider not even reacting and snuggling in closer. _Shit._

“Night.”


	4. Stoner Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Mood changed a lot, I know...sorry wanted to give more giggles but :/ !! ♥

Saturday Night

Marc: Sorry

Jorge: What for?

_You’re not going to say leaving without saying anything-_

Marc: P4. :/ 

_Oh, you’re actually not._

Jorge: Fair enough though, I wasn’t fast enough. How was it with him?

Marc: Him

Jorge: Vale..

Marc: Oh. Whatever, don’t care.

Jorge: Bad liar, even in texts

Marc: Hmm. I want to come over and I know I can’t so maybe let’s leave it there

Jorge: You can’t?

Marc: No I really can’t tonight

Jorge: Ok…

Marc: Sorry I know you didn’t invite me or anything 

Jorge: Not what I meant, always welcome unless you Jerez 2013 me :P

Marc: Jaja. Hmm. Need to try and get some sleep and get ready to race

Jorge: I understand. Call though, please, if you need anything

Marc: What did we start?

Jorge: No idea. At the moment though, as a friend is enough. Just call. Or you and Hector come over for a beer and we can make it all seem as stupid as it is. Promise.

Marc: Ok. Thank you.

Jorge: Night

Marc: Night 

Marc: Xx?

Jorge: Xx :P

*

Sunday Morning

Marc: I’m worried about today.

Jorge: Morning! Same, a little. 

Marc: Honestly though what can I do now? 

Jorge: Try and keep up :P

Jorge: I know what you mean though. Well if you’re faster, leave him behind

Marc: Don’t think I’m that much faster. If he comes back at me..

Jorge: He will. You’re really not expecting to be up there?

Marc: Jaja so I guess you’re not expecting him to be :P

Jorge: I don’t know but I know Dani’s going to win this unless we get crazy weather or he falls off

Marc: Yeah I know. So quick!

Jorge: So quick! But I don’t know. What does your instinct tell you?

Marc: World champion means beating everyone, not just you.

Jorge: So race him and make sure you don’t throw him on the floor

Marc: That’s the plan. Front end :/ ironic Jerez 2011 possible

Jorge: Make sure you take your helmet off ;)

Marc: Jaja. Hmm, I don’t know. I’m not moving over for anyone though

Jorge: I know :P I don’t want to win it like that and neither should he

Marc: You know he asked Dani why he fought?

Jorge: What?

Marc: He went to find Dani after Motorland to ask why he fought him so hard

Jorge: Oh that’s nice {sarcasm}. What did Dani say?

Marc: In his version of the story he kind of stared at him and Vale got the point and left 

Jorge: Jaja. Press conference style :D

Marc: Something like that!

Jorge: Can I ask you something?

Marc: Yes…?

Jorge: You and Dani…there’s never been anything?

Marc: With me and Dani?! No!

Jorge: Oh ok! Just wondered.

Marc: I’d not fucked a guy in way too long tbh

Marc: Maybe that’s why it was so good. :P

Jorge: Nah that was all me ;)

Marc: ALL of you ;)

Jorge: Stop 

Marc: Jaja ok. Sorry. Ok I need to get up. Don’t want to leave the air con

Jorge: Please don’t remind me you’re in bed :P

Marc: Jaja ;) you?

Jorge: Yes. Now ssshhh and I’ll see you later. Be careful…

Marc: You too x

Jorge: x? ;)

*

Sunday Night

Jorge: Please can one of you answer me in either a call or text

Hector: I’m busy

Jorge: I can fucking imagine. How is he?

Hector: It wasn’t good. Now I don’t even know where he is and neither does Alex

Jorge: Worried? :/

Hector: Would rather know. Was bad for a while then better, then he disappeared

Jorge: Ah ok.

Hector: What’s going on with you?

Jorge: No idea

Hector: Well what is it from your side

Jorge: My doubt’s gone

Hector: Doubt?

Jorge: He’s quick, intelligent and unpolitical

Hector: Ah ok. And…?

Jorge: Well he stayed over.

Hector: Right.

*

Jorge: Please answer. Are you ok?

Jorge: Marc?

Jorge: I’m sorry I know it’s 3am but I’m going to call you

 _Fuck it._ He let his finger hover over ‘call’, aware this somehow was more serious if it was voice-to-voice, and then let it ring and ring, about to cancel it before finally he felt his breath catch as it connected.

_“Hi.”_

“Hey. Where are you?”

_“Guess.”_

“I have no idea. I’m just coming back to my room.”

“Hi.” The younger rider looked up as Jorge stopped, sat on the floor with his back leaning on the Mallorcan’s door, and let his phone drop to the carpet next to him before picking up a glass of something previously hidden behind his leg, taking a sip and leaning his head back against the wood, eyes closing. “Sorry. Turned my phone off before.”

 _You’re here. You seriously came here._ “Don’t apologise to me.” He watched his eyes flash open and look back at him and suddenly realised how that might have sounded, shaking his head and extending his arm down to pull the younger rider up. “You don’t have to apologise to anyone-“

“You seriously made a big mistake you know, you shouldn’t have said-“

“I said what I think.”

“Yeah but-“

“No but. It wouldn’t matter if it was this way round or the other, I think the person in the wrong is the person who caused the other to crash. Him.”

“Ok…”

“And I don’t mean that to sound like I’m neutral about everything other than today.”

“Right…”

“Can I be honest now?” He opened the door and nodded Marc in, following him and swallowing slightly at the way they’d both assumed that was going to happen, and then opened the mini bar and passed the younger rider a mini whiskey. They downed them in silence before Jorge looked down at their hands, close between them perched on the end of the bed, and watched Marc’s twitch before tentatively moving over his. _Maybe we can both be honest now._ “I don’t like the way you ride.” He squeezed his hand as it twitched slightly, and then nodded and bumped his shoulder slightly. “Every time he’s been behind me since Motegi 2010 I’ve wondered.”

“Wondered.”

“Wondered whether it would be hard or illegal. I’m not saying we’re not all capable of mistakes, I’m just being honest.”

 _Woah._ “Right…”

“Every time you’re behind me, I just know it’s going to be hard racing.”

“Always but never-“

“No, never.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to leave the hotel. I don’t want to go home. I don’t ever want to go to Italy ever again-“

He lost the words as Jorge turned and grabbed him into a kiss, rough for the best kind of reason, and shook his head slightly as a proper response to the words, before pinning him to the bed and straddling him, feeling something hit him again at the way Marc just relaxed into the mattress and waited, eyes closed and words gone again.

“Can we just not talk about it again until tomorrow-“

“No problem.” He nodded into another kiss, that feeling still more like being set on fire than anything he’d got close to before, and then lost some more breath as Marc wrestled him over so they’d switched places, sat on him staring down, hands moving Jorge’s above his head and pinning them there, letting their crotches grind together slightly and then pulling the Mallorcan’s bottom lip in his teeth. _So many problems._

*

Jorge: He’s asleep with me

Hector: Good. Well, that I know where. How is he?

Jorge: Ok ish. Not great. Fragile.

Hector: I think you see a different side to be honest

Jorge: ??

Hector: Sounds like you’ve got Roser Marc

Jorge: Roser Marc?

Hector: When he’s stopped trying to laugh it off and is just honest and small

Hector: Usually only happens with his mum

Jorge: Right…

_That’s definitely what I have._

Hector: Don’t fuck it up

Jorge: It?

Hector: Whatever it is, don’t fuck him up

Jorge: Won’t

Hector: Good.

*

Monday Morning

Jorge: Morning. So you’ve gone?

Marc: Morning. Back in my room, sorry

Marc: And thanks x

Jorge: Is that it?

Marc: What else can it be

Jorge: What?

Marc: I’m in the middle here, what do I even do

Marc: We had great sex and you made me feel better and thank you but I think it should stop

Jorge: Stop. Just like that…

Marc: This sounds so bad, sorry.

Marc: But Valentino showed his true colours, and now everything looks different

Jorge: Don’t you fucking dare say I’m playing you

Marc: No, I just mean I’m worried I’m just fucked in the head and making bad decisions. Sorry xx

Marc: What I’m trying to say is that if I like you this much after today, when there’s no extra stress or hurt too, it scares me a lot because how the fuck would it ever be able to happen

Jorge: You like me…

Marc: I think you’re sometimes a dick but I can’t get you out of my head

Marc: Not sex. But that too

Marc: But can’t happen can it?

Marc: So let’s leave it.

Jorge: I see what you’re saying and I feel the same

Marc: Ok, then. Have a safe flight xx

Jorge: Not finished yet. Don’t fucking interrupt :P

Marc: Sorry :P

Jorge: You’re still trying to live by ‘should’

Marc: No

Jorge: You are. Sense and should and ‘what if’

Jorge: It’s going to get bumpy now, you know that

Jorge: But I’ll tell you a secret

Jorge: The people you’re worrying about are the people you’ve already lost

Jorge: And if it hadn’t been this weekend it would have happened eventually. Like him. It’s the way it works. Unless they accept you as you are and can disagree with you without attacking you, there’ll always be a reason

Jorge: Sepang 2015 or Jerez 2016 or Cheste 2016…eventually something would have happened and they’ll turn

Jorge: If you want everyone to like you, you SHOULD let Valentino through, and you SHOULD be quiet even when he’s fucking offensive. You SHOULD tell people what they want to hear and you SHOULD walk on eggshells

Jorge: But if you follow those rules though you’re not you anymore. People will still like you more than me, eventually. Because we’re really different and it’s easier to accept this guy grinning all the time :P

Marc: Can you stop reminding me why I don’t want to be saying this stuff please

Jorge: Never. One day we won’t be MotoGP riders, we’ll be two guys with a lot in common and spare time

Marc: Jorge don’t. 

Jorge: Don’t what?

Marc: I decided already

Jorge: You sound convinced…

Marc: You’re seriously saying you want this to be more than a weekend of weakness

Jorge: I don’t like giving up

Marc: Me neither but this is different

Jorge: It’s not. For me anyway, it’s worth the effort of not giving up.

Jorge: I’m flying tonight at 9.30. Privately. If you turn up, you turn up.

Jorge: Otherwise I’ll see you on the grid in Cheste and we’ll have a beer one day. Ok?

Marc: If I turn up, what happens then?

Jorge: That’s the best bit about life

Jorge: We don’t know :)

*

Hector: God did you see Jonathan’s snapchat

Jorge: I DID. What did we create

Hector: I don’t even know

Jorge: He’s a good person remember, chant the mantra ;)

Hector: How far do you have to dig :P

Jorge: Pfff :P

Hector: Jaja. Have a good flight :)

Jorge: Thanks, you too. 

Hector: We’re just here now, you’re flying soon too?

_You’re really not going to turn up then, I guess. If you’re already there._

Jorge: Yeah, in a bit. Private and god I’m glad about that today!

Hector: Can imagine! 

*

He flipped his phone in his fingers another few times, decision definitely made and trying to distract himself and remind himself it was a terrible idea, before looking up as the door to the lounge opened and someone in a 46 t shirt walked in.

_“Fucking cheating bastard-“_

“Ignore it.”

“Trying.”

“Good.”

“It’s always worth a try, right?” He smiled slightly sadly back at the PR guru before suddenly feeling that hit him and sighing, sliding back down a bit in his chair. _Except some things, I guess._

“You ok?”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t let it-“

“It’s something else. Don’t worry.”

 _Jorge._ “Ok.” He took another breath to carry on before stopping as a flight announcement started, nodding at Marc and getting to his feet as it was indeed theirs. 

_You’ve made the right decision, you’ve made the right decision, you’ve made-_

*

Jorge: You there already?

Albert: Yes. Where are you?

_Waiting for someone near security that isn’t going to turn up._

Jorge: On my way. Patience!!

Albert: Jaja never! 

Jorge: Should’ve known better 

Albert: Speak of the devil! Marquez still here ;)

 _What._ He felt his pulse immediately quicken, time definitely on the cusp of Marc either having missed his flight or waiting to meet him after all, before he turned the corner and stopped, the Honda rider just visible in the distance, on his way somewhere and Jorge trying not to just yell across the space.

_Ok I wait 5 seconds and I walk to where I need to be. If you’re there, you’re there._

He waited, he set off, and then pulled out his phone again.

Hector: I’ll come down and see you both tomorrow. Have a good flight and careful you don’t get seen. 

*

Wednesday

“So funny story.”

“Hmm…”

“There’s this guy who once hit me in my own corner-“ He giggled as Marc’s eyes suddenly shot open, blinking slightly against the sun, and then relaxed into a kiss as the younger rider grabbed him and pulled him in, legs tangling together under the sheets as it got a bit sloppier, both trying to kiss and grin at the same time, and then talk. “And now he’s even in my house stealing the covers-“

“Shut the fuck up and fetch some coffee.”

“Be nice-“

“Nice isn’t always best…”

“Keep it legal…”

 _God I love you._ He giggled, nodding and letting himself get cocooned again under the covers, before realising what he’d just thought and feeling everything freeze slightly. _Shhiiiiiitttttttt._ “Good morning, though.”

 _Morning, my love._ “Morning.” Jorge underlined it with a kiss before sighing again, content, as the younger rider pulled the sheet back up to shield them from the light, plan not in need of discussion. _Snooze sounds good, I agree._


End file.
